


Big City, Small Town

by ami_ven



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There he is, the big city reporter.”





	Big City, Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bright lights"

“There he is, the big city reporter,” said Martha Kent.

“Ma…” Clark protested, even as he swept her into a hug.

“I thought those bright lights had finally lured you away from Smallville,” she teased

“Never,” he said. “And I’m sorry I haven’t visited, but…”

Clark stepped aside, letting someone else in the door.

“Hi, Mrs. Kent.”

“Lois!” Martha hugged her, too. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

“She knows, Ma,” said Clark, softly. “She figured out I’m Superman.”

“Well, of course she did. She’s smart.”

“Like you,” Lois smiled.

Martha smiled back. “I knew I liked you. Come on in…”

THE END


End file.
